Victorious Vampires
by Kamon24121
Summary: The whole Victorious cast, with the acception of Trina, are vampire's... but Cat is still human. Will she become a vampire and how? Read to find out! ;D
1. The Party

Cat's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Cat, do you want to come to my party tonight?" Beck asked

"Sure!" she said.

"Tori and Trina, Andre and Robbie, and Jade... and I will be there..." he said.

Cat laughed. "Of course you will be there. It's your party..."

"Okay, see you then..." he said.

"Ok... bye Be-" Cat said.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"What?" Cat asked confused.

"Jade wants her scissors back..." he said.

Jade could be heard in the back ground saying something like:

"My scissors! Cat. I want them back... now."

But Beck was trying to get away from her so Cat couldn't hear her that well.

"Okay?" Cat said.

Jade took the phone from Beck and yelled into the phone.

"I want my scissors back Cat!"

"Okay! I will bring your scissors...Jade." Cat said as cheerful as ever.

"Oh and Cat..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Stop being so cheerful all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked.

"Hurry!" she screamed.

"OK! Stop yelling at me Jade..." Cat said.

The other line hung up and Cat sighed.

She rubbed her ears and muttered "oh.. Jade" and grabbed the scissors.

She grabbed her car keys and skipped out the door.

Cat slid into driver's seat of her car and drove to Beck's house.

She slowly drove into Beck's driveway and parked her car. She could see that everyone else, but Robbie, had already arrived and Beck's party. It wasn't his birthday, so Cat wondered why exactly he was throwing a party in the middle of the month and inviting well, pretty much everyone Hollywood!

Cat slid past a few people and finally reached Beck's RV. Knock, knock, knock! She knocked on the door and Jade opened the door and pulled her in.

"There you are..." Jade spoke strangely and grabbed her scissors out Cat's coat pocket.

Cat gulped. Jade was acting strange and was in a weird crouching position. She looked around, but Beck was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Beck?" she asked Jade, but it was a dumb question.

He was obviously at his party. After all he was the host of his party! He might as well be hosting it. Cat reached for the door, but Jade grabbed her arm and made a weird inhuman noise. Cat wanted to scream now, but nothing come out of her mouth. Jade had her now and she couldn't break free.

"How are you guys liking the party?" Beck yelled to everyone in his house even though he was talking into a microphone.

The crowd of complete strangers all yelled back at him in the same enthusiastic pitch.

"Good. Well there is the food over there..." he pointed to a few tables that were full of food and a group of people automatically ran over to it and started scarfing down as much food as they could get their hands on. "Yeah..." he added awkwardly and put the microphone down.

He walked slowly to his RV and began to hear a noise.

"Jade?" he yelled and then began to run.

"Jade, No!" Beck yelled even louder and ran faster to his RV.

Jade was sitting on the bed when he'd left, but when he walked in he couldn't believe his eyes. He sighed and pulled Cat away from Jade.

"No, Jade..." he told her and patted her on the head.

Jade frowned and crossed her arms. She licked her lips and looked over at Cat, but Beck glared at her and she stopped.

"Sorry," she told him.

She meant it too.

"It's okay, you're still new at this thing." he said and kissed her.

She smiled and didn't look at Cat now.

Cat looked at them confused.

"Beck? What are you talking about?" she asked.

Jade and Beck looked at each other now and they both frowned and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry," Beck said and turned to look at Cat. "We cannot tell you."

Jade just nodded and tried to look anywhere, but at Cat. She hated what she could've done to her. She hated what she'd become, but she knew that Beck was going to be there for her. She sighed and took one glimpse at her best friend.

Beck's phone went off and he took it out of his pocket.

"It's Robbie," he said reading the message.

Cat sat up and waited to hear what was happening.

"What does he want?" she asked when she realized Beck couldn't exactly read her mind and tell what she wanted.

"He just said that he's on his way and that he wants to dance with you when he gets here." Beck told her.

Cat ran over to Beck and hugged him. "Thanks," she told him.

Jade made a noise and Cat scooted away from Beck.

"I'm going to..." Cat pointed to the door. "Wait outside in the parking lot for Robbie."

Beck nodded and Jade just glared at Cat.

"See ya!" Beck waved.

Cat waved back and left the RV.

It got pretty cold standing outside and waiting for Robbie, but Cat didn't care at all. She'd freeze in the south pole just to see him again. She'd go to the ends of the earth for him. She'd even walk a million miles just to find his little smile if she really had to.

She finally saw him parking and ran over to his car.

"Hey, Cat." he said as he got out.

They hugged each other and Robbie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Robbie!" Cat said and kissed him.

Robbie pulled back.

"What's wrong...?" Cat asked.

Robbie just shook his head. "Sorry, it's nothing." he said and kissed her.

They danced for a while and Cat told Robbie that she ought to get home so he walked her outside.

"I'll take it from here..." Cat said and let go of his hand.

Robbie looked at her unsure if he should really let her go out alone.

"Okay..." he said and hesitated.

"Love you." Cat said and kissed him.

Robbie smiled after her as she walked away. Her head faded in the black night and he walked back into Beck's house.

Cat started walking to her car, but someone came up behind her and was following her now. She could hear the person breathing and their loud and heavy footsteps behind her. Whoever this person was, they were totally creeping Cat out and scaring her to death. She wanted to turn around to see who it was, but was too afraid to.

"Hello pretty red-head," an unfamiliar male voice rang out from behind her.

Cat let out a scream, but no one could hear it because the man had already reached Cat and had her in his control. Not a single sound came out of her mouth now because this man had put a bag over her head and she couldn't let out a single sound. Cat tried to get out the stranger's grasp, but he was too strong.

The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground in pain. Then not feeling anything anymore. All she saw was pitch black darkness. She couldn't breathe anymore and... she didn't know where she was anymore.


	2. The Awakening

Cat Valentine woke up and blinked. Everything was so bright! She turn on her side.

"Robbie?" she yelled out.

She looked up and saw Robbie staring right at her with a strange look on his face.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" she asked sitting up to look at him.

Tori walked in with Trina and they all just stared.

She smelled something, but tried to ignore it.

It was like red velvet cupcakes fresh from the oven to her; she just wanted to run to where the smell was coming from and… well she didn't know what then.

"Cat, do you remember anything?" Tori asked her.

Cat noticed that Tori too had a weird look on her face.

So did Trina.

"Remember what?" Cat asked clueless.

Robbie shook his head and crossed his arms.

"What will make her remember?" he asked Trina and Tori.

Trina shrugged and Tori shoved her to the stairs.

Trina sat down on the stairs and exhaled awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, you're a…" Robbie said to Trina but didn't finish.

Cat looked around at her friends… they seemed so different, so strange to her now.

Tori touched Cat's head and she started to remember.

"I remember now, but who-" Cat said.

"I don't know who did this to you." Tori and Robbie said at the same time.

Robbie looked at Tori nervously and walked over to Cat and held her in his arms.

"Oh Cat, you must be so confused and so... frightened," he said to her, looking down at her eyes, they stared at each other for a while, talking with their eyes.

"Robbie..." she said with a frown and began to sob in his arms.

"Cat, what do you remember?" Tori asked suddenly.

Trina got up and ran to her room quickly. Tori just rolled her eyes and looked back at Cat for her answer. Cat thought for a moment.

"All I remember is going to that party at Beck's house and leaving and right before I got to my car-" she started to sob again.

Robbie held her tighter and stroked her hair. "Please Cat, we need you to tell us…" he encouraged her.

"All I remember is someone coming up behind me and kissing me and then…kissing my neck? But it wasn't-" Cat couldn't finish and sobbed again in Robbie's arms.

"I'm sorry Robbie…" she said and lay her head helplessly on his shoulder.

Trina came downstairs running really fast and stared at Tori.

"They are coming," she said and ran back upstairs.

Cat's sobs began to slow down and then they finally stopped.

"Who's coming?" she asked looking up at Robbie.

Robbie looked down at her and smiled.

"Beck and Jade are coming," Tori said and then her phone beeped. "Andre is on his way also." she added and smiled texting. When she was done she put her phone back into her pocket and sat down crossing her legs.

"Beck and Jade are just a couple minutes away," Trina yelled from upstairs.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Just because you're a... you know, it doesn't mean you have to be the loud one!" she called up to Trina.

Cat sat up in Robbie's lap, suddenly scared.

"What am I?" she asked so scared, her skin was getting whitter.

"Well first of all…" Tori started and looked over at Robbie.

"We have to tell you how we found you." Robbie finished for her.

"Found me?" Cat looked at the two of them as if they were juggling Sikowitz on their heads.

Robbie nodded encouragingly and Tori nodded.

"Robbie found you the second you were left unconscious. You had vampire bites all down your neck and were still bleeding really badly. He stopped your bleeding and carried you back here to my house... Trina helped me clean you up and well, we hid you while our parents were home, but it didn't stop you from screaming through the... anyway that night, last night, you turned… and Robbie held you the whole time." she finished and looked over at Robbie.

Robbie was blushing eventhough that was highly impossible to do. He looked at Cat and smiled even bigger. Cat sat in his lap and started asking a bunch questions.

"Sooo, I'm a vampire?" she asked.

"Yes..." he said and frowned.

"What?" she asked with a little giggle.

"I wish I'd been the one to turn you," he admitted.

"Oh…" she said.

"Yeah. I would've been gentle and not bite you a thousand times like that son of a bitch did to you." Robbie said upset.

"Who did turn me?" she asked looking up into his eyes like clueless a baby.

Robbie shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door made him stop and shut his mouth.

"Who is it?" Cat asked and giggled.

"Oh, Cat…" Tori said and paced over to the door.

Tori opened the door and there stood Beck and Jade.

Beck walked in first and then Jade right behind him.

Jade hissed at Tori as she tried to hug Beck and Tori rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"Hi!" Cat said to Beck and Jade.

They walked over to the couch.

"Hey Cat!" Beck said and frowned, he sat down on the couch.

"Hi Cat," Jade said and sat down on his lap.

"I'm sorry you had to…uh…get- I'm sorry about what happened at the party. I knew my dad shouldn't have fired those guards…" he said to Cat sadly.

Cat sat there confused and now very thirsty. She licked her lips and looked up at Robbie. Robbie looked down at Cat and nodded her to say what she was thinking.

"Who in this room is a vampire?" she asked and giggled at the word vampire.

Tori called up to Trina and she ran down the stairs.

"Trina is a werewolf…" Tori said.

Trina scratched her head and waved at Cat nervously.

"I'm a vampire, but I could've been a werewolf if I chose to be one…" Tori said pointing to herself.

Beck and Jade looked at each other and shrugged.

"We are both vampires," they said at the same time.

Cat looked up at Robbie and he smiled down at her.

"Yes, Cat, I'm a vampire…" he said.

Cat giggled and licked her lips again.

"Why am I soo thirsty?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Cat now and suddenly laughed. Cat looked around the room.

"What?" she asked confused.

Robbie stopped laughing. "You need blood Cat. You are a vampire now and they need blood." he explained to her.

"Oh," Cat said and looked around. "Where do we get that?"

Robbie hid his head. He knew Cat was clueless sometimes, but did she really have to be clueless about this? Her new life.

"I wonder what blood tastes like. I hope it's as sweet as candy and cupcakes...or maybe like a milkshake..." Cat thought out loud.

Everyone laughed again.

Robbie got up and helped Cat up. He motioned for her to follow him and she did.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"The blood fairy..." he laughed to himself.

"There's a blood fairy? Is she nice?" she asked.

Robbie shook his head. Cat frowned, she actually thought there really was a blood fairy.

Beck and Jade walked over to them. Robbie pulled Cat away from Jade and held her close to himself. Jade backed away and hid behind Beck ashamed of what she almost did the day before.

"I'm sorry Cat!" she said and stood in front of Beck now.

Beck held Jade's shoulders and smiled down at her. "Good." he said.

Jade smiled and kissed Beck. Robbie looked down at Cat and she shook her head.

Tori went into the kitchen and came out with two water bottles. "Here..." he said giving Robbie and Cat a water bottle.

Cat rolled hers around and shook it. "There's nothing in it..." she said and frowned.

Robbie smiled at her. "It's for the blood."

"huh?" Cat asked confused.

She rolled the water bottle around in her hands nervously.

"Are we going to kill innocent people?" she asked suddenly scared.

Robbie shook his head.

"Good..." she said and let out a sigh of relief.

"We are going to kill innocent squirrels though..." Robbie joked with her.

Cat laughed and jumped up and down.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so thirsty..." she complained.

He grabed her by the waist and pulled her outside. "Let's go hunting then..."

They both smiled at each other and ran towards the forest.


	3. The First Hunt

Cat's eyes seemed to move around the forest like she'd never seen one before.

"Now listen closely to my voice," Robbie whispered, grabbing her waist again.

Cat smiled at his touch and kissed him, nodding.

"Try to find a heartbeat..." he told her, smiling.

He'd already found one himself, a slow beating heart of a female deer nearby.

Waiting for her to find it herself, he stroked the back of her neck and played with her hair.

She looked at him, suddenly annoyed. "I can't hear anything when you're touching me..." she told him.

He grinned and took his hands away.

She frowned and reached out for his hands, holding them and looking into his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I didn't like it though," she whispered, kissing him once more.

He fought his urges to do anything he could with her now that she was human and he couldn't kill her or hurt her.

"Find the deer..." he whispered, grinning and stepping back.

She nodded and breathed in, closing her eyes and concentrating on the sound of a heartbeat.

Right away she found it and started running in the direction that it was in.

Robbie smirked and followed her very close behind, but not too close because he wanted to know if he could do it without his help.

He stopped, knowing she'd caught the deer and snapped its neck.

He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his mouth.

"This is her hunt..." he told himself. "Not yours."

Cat came back to him with the deer over her shoulder, looking at him with a questionable look.

"How do I do this exactly?" she asked.

"May I?" He asked her.

She nodded and handed him the deer.

He straightened the neck and pointed to the area where vampires fed. "Right here..." he looked at her.

She looked at it, a little disgusted.

He chuckled. "It's not that bad..." he reassured her, taking a bite and drinking a few small sips.

The sweet deer blood went down his throat and it burned for more, but he ignored it.

He told himself that the rest was for her; she'd need all the blood she could get right now.

He pointed to the neck again and Cat sighed, bending down and sinking her own vampire teeth into the deer's neck.

She came back up with blood all over her face.

Robbie smiled.

Although many people would find this sight a bit odd and possibly scary, he found it amazing and cute.

"Great job," he told her.

She smiled at him and blinked.

Her eyes turned back to normal.

He gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"Your eyes..." he pointed. "A vampire's eyes turn back to their original color once they've controlled your thirst, but usually with new born vampires it takes a whole lot longer... But your color is back now!"

Cat looked at him, blinking.

"Tori!" Robbie called.

She came running out and stopped when she saw Cat's eyes.

"How did she-?!" Tori asked.

Robbie shrugged. "I don't know. She just fed and... I thought you'd know."

Tori shook her head. "Nope. You're forgetting that I could be a werewolf instead of a vampire right now..."

Robbie nodded and they both just stared at Cat's eyes.

Cat looked back awkwardly, suddenly looking away. "Um... okay. This is getting creepy. Please stop staring at me..."

Robbie continued of course, but Tori looked away.

"A deer huh?" Tori smiled, looking at the dead deer still in Cat's arms.

Cat and Robbie nodded.

Robbie was proud of Cat for doing it all on her own.

The grass rustled and Andre appeared out of nowhere, next to Tori.

"Nice..." Andre smiled, looking at the deer and kissing Tori on the cheek.

"Where have you been?!" Tori asked him, looking at him.

He chuckled. "I had a little run in with my parents..." he explained.

Tori sighed. "You finally killed them... didn't you?" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded.

Cat dropped the deer and stared at Andre shocked.


	4. Welcome Home

"You killed your parents?!" Cat cried.

She looked at Andre like he was a monster.

Robbie dashed over to her side and put his arm around her. "Sh... It's, not what you think-" he whispered.

She pushed away from him. "No. Robbie... It's not. I don't know what to think! I'm a vampire. You're a vampire... Everyone has been a vampire this whole time apparently. It's too much to take all at once!" She screamed.

Robbie blinked and stared at her.

Tears fell from her eyes. "Robbie, I don't know what... I don't know if I can do this."

Robbie walked over to her and took her face in his hands.

"You can," he kissed her. "And I'll do anything I have to... To help you."

He looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Let's go back inside..." He told her, grabbing we hand.

She sighed and followed him back into the house.

They sat down at the table and Cat looked at everyone.

"What are you staring at?!" She cried, laughing nervously.

Beck and Jade especially stared at her because even their eyes hasn't changed that fast.

Robbie smirked and moved her hair so he could whisper into her ear.

"It's your eyes," he whispered.

"Oh," she smiled.

Robbie nodded and grabbed a chair, sitting next to her.

"How did that change so fast?" Jade asked.

Cat shrugged and looked at Robbie. "Why do you think they changed Robbie?" Cat asked.

Beck smiled. "I think I know..."

Everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Trina asked him.

"Robbie." Beck said.

Everyone still looked at him confused.

"Love." He explained.

"Oh!" Everyone exclaimed.

Cat smiled, embarrassed.

Robbie grinned and kissed her. "I love you Cat."

She kissed him back lovingly. "I love you too."

Tori cleared her throat.

The two lovebirds directed their attention to her.

"Yes?" Robbie asked.

"Well... Cat's okay. So can we all go home now?" Trina asked, reading her sisters mind.

Tori smiled and nodded in agreement.

Robbie sighed and nodded, picking Cat up.

She giggled. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," he grinned and ran with her still in his arms.

He ran through the woods and Cat looked around with the cutest smile on her face.

Andre looked at Tori and she shrugged with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Close your eyes." Robbie whispered to Cat.

She smiled and did as she was told.

She could hear his light footsteps on the grass and then he walked onto a sidewalk.

She tried opening her eyes, but her told her not to and kissed her.

He still held her with one arm, but he used the other to grab the keys and unlock his door.

The sound of his footsteps changed as he walked inside.

Cat smiled at the smell of fresh pine.

Either there was a huge pine tree in the middle of his house or he sprayed that air spray that he always did when she came over to his house.

She could hear him walk up the hardwood stairs to his bedroom.

She smiled as he put her down on his bed gently.

"Okay." He smiled. "You can open your eyes now."

She looked around his room.

A lot had changed since she'd been there last.

"Wow..." She whispered.

There were pictures of them, mostly her, on the walls.

There was a bookshelf full of books and the top shelf had alcohol bottles.

Cat could smell why he'd never let her go over there before.

They were filled with blood rather than alcohol.

She giggled. "You wouldn't know who you liked!" She said sarcastically.

Robbie smiled.


	5. Memories

Robbie got on the bed and kissed her.

As they kissed, Cat remembered everything that happened last year and it all made sense now.

_She smiled at Robbie as he opened the front door of his house for the first time._

_"Are you sure your parents aren't home?" Cat asked._

_He nodded and kissed her on the cheek reassuringly._

_"It's beautiful in here!" She cried._

_He just smiled and plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and handing her the remote._

_"Here." He smiled. "Pick a channel and I'll get us some soda."_

_Cat nodded and flipped through the channels while he poured the sodas into two cups full of ice._

_She took her cup and somehow miraculously got a paper cut on the plastic. _

_Robbie instantly started tensing up and looking away, breathing weirdly._

_"What's wrong?" she asked, looking down at her finger. "Oh..." she made a face, looking back up at him. "You don't like blood...?"_

_He shook his head and scooted over a bit, trying to breath at all now, but it didn't work._

_The sweet smell of her blood entered his whole body and he tried to force his teeth back into his gums, but it wouldn't work this time._

_With any other person it would take the same amount of time that a snap would, but this time, because it was Cat in this situation, he just couldn't seem to push his teeth back._

_"Cat..." he whispered._

_She looked at him a little scared now; his voice seemed to change all of the sudden._

_It was a low and deep voice she'd never heard coming from him before._

_"You have to go now." he told her._

_She looked at him confused, not getting up quick enough._

_He turned to her and she saw his red eyes and fangs; she screamed and jumped up, but she was too late and far too slow to get away now._

_Robbie closed his eyes and forced himself to keep away, but he was still too young of a vampire to control himself entirely, especially around the people he loved._

_Cat continued screaming, but that only made the vampire part in Robbie want to attack her more._

_"Rule one in being a vampire: Don't let your dinner scream and definitely don't let it get away and expose you." he remembered Beck say once he found out that everyone, but Cat and Trina, who was a werewolf, were vampires._

_Robbie felt himself loose control and he blacked out, inches from Cat's throat; he knew he had bitten her when he woke up the next morning and he regretted ever bringing her over._

_"Cat?" he whispered, looking over at the used blanket on his bed._

_Cat's head popped up and she smiled._

_He looked over her face and smiled back; he must've compelled her to forget._

_His eyes narrowed as he noticed that she was wearing a turtleneck._

_"When did you put that on?" he asked, dashing over and ignoring the fact that she might question how he'd gotten over to her side so fast._

_She shrugged. "Maybe last night after all that alcohol I drank... even though you kept telling me not to." she blinked and looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry... Was I all over you?" she giggled. "Did I attempt to rape you or something?"_

_He shrugged. "Something like that..." he lied, chuckling to cover the lie up._

Robbie pulled away and Cat blinked, looking at his face.

"Did you have your first human memories?" he asked.

She nodded and sighed, backing away from him.

"It was that day at my house..." he whispered. "Wasn't it...?" he asked.

Cat bit her lip and didn't answer.

Robbie nodded and got up. "I'm sorry Cat. I was a different person then..."

She sighed and nodded, dashing over to him and hugging him. "I understand..." she whispered into his ear. "I love you Robbie."

He smiled slightly, but he felt as if he didn't disserve her apology.

As she kissed him he felt, for the first time, that he truly didn't disserve a perfect girl like her and she didn't disserve to be in the state that she was in... a vampire.


End file.
